Wish Upon A Goddess
by Mew Sango
Summary: Kagome, a goddess in training, was rescued by the famous Inuyasha Hiro. As for her appreciation she allow him to grant one wish. But what to wish for if you're the man with everything? InuKag
1. A Goddess To Save

This is going to be my toughest story to write, after thinking a good plot and introduction, I finally found it! I hope you enjoy it, it's going to be short but I'm trying my best to make it understandable.  
  
I'm currently watching Tiny Snow Fairy Sugar as I'm writing this, and I gotta say she very very cute but can be very annoying and can cause trouble. But I like Salt the most, he's sooo freakin' KAWAII!! This anime tends to get boring sometimes but I couldn't help that a lot of fairies that appears in the show are really cute, and could change the weather by using their instrument. Just to tell you, Sugar, Salt and Pepper always eat waffle everyday for breakfast, lunch and dinner.   
  
This story is for Fujin and Rika! I know you guys like humor/romance fic. but I think this story is good enough for you guys to read! Hope you like it, but don't kill me if I didn't update my other story!  
  
Disclaimer-Don't own anything so don't ask!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
"words"-talking  
  
'words'-thinking  
  
**Chapter 1**: A Goddess To Save  
  
In the middle of the dark lonely night, Inuyasha Hiro met a goddess stuck on a tree branch....  
  
'I gotta get away from the public, they're driving me insane!' Inuyasha dashed off away from the crowd. Walking into the cold empty park, he sighed in relief. 'Now that they're gone, I wonder if there's a club nearby.' He began walking slowly, and cautiously making sure he if could catch any photographer he sees.  
  
"AAHH, HELP!" wailed a tiny, yet soft innocent voice.  
  
Looking up from the tree beside him, he soon discovered a tiny child dangling high on a tree branch struggling to get loose. Tiny tears falling down from her sapphire orbs, she began sobbing, wiping the tears away from her face.  
  
'What's a kid doing here at the middle of the fucking night?!' He began to ponder as he stare at her. 'She has a big head to even look like a kid and she's a bit too chubby.'  
  
He caught her staring at him, she gave out a soft whimper to get his attention that she needed his help.  
  
'Why do I have to be the nice guy around here?' Using his demon strength he jumped from above and within seconds he pluck her out of the branch, carrying her in his arm and landed softly on the ground.  
  
Looking down at her, his soft side began to react. "Are you okay?"  
  
Nodding her head as her reply, she leap out of his arms. "Thank you for saving me. My name is Kagome and as for my appreciation I would grant you one wish." She began flying around him, giggling as she goes.  
  
Twitching his eyes and pointing at her, he was stunned. "W-What are you?!"  
  
"Oh, I'm a goddess! Well, actually, I'm still training to be a full goddess, that's why I'm not in my true form right now. When the sun comes up, I'm able to turn into my true form but as the sun set I shrink and that's what I look like." she explain.  
  
"A-A goddess?" Inuyasha studder. "Maybe I'm hallucinating or maybe it's all the wine I've been drinking." He quickly turned around, walking away from her.  
  
"Wait! I'm really a goddess and you're not hallucinating. Please wait!" she cried, flying after him. Flying in front of him ,she block his path. "You have to believe me, I'm really a goddess, see." Picking up his left hand and placing it over her chubby cheeks.  
  
Inuyasha sigh in defeat, there was no way she's going to leave him alone. Hearing footsteps along the way, he quickly grabbed Kagome and held her tight.   
  
"Inuyasha, the limo is ready." Miroku called out as he soon approach to him. Looking down at Kagome, he gave her a bright smile. "And who's this?"  
  
Giggling, she replied, "My name is Kagome and I'm a Godd..."   
  
Inuyasha quickly cover her mouth before she could say any more. "S-She's uh, my......niece?"  
  
"Oh? Nice to meet you, I'm Miroku, Inuyasha's assistant and best friend," he introduce himself, shaking her tiny hand.  
  
Grumbling beneath his breath, Inuyasha got tired of goddess this and goddess that. "Let's just go in the god damn limo, I feel like shit right now."  
  
"Now, now, not in front of your niece, you don't want her to use that language do you?" Miroku taunt Inuyasha. Raising his finger and moving it from left to right, giving a "no no" sign.  
  
"Since when you know things that are from right or wrong?" Inuyasha ask dryly staring at him in disbelieve.  
  
"As much I would love to answer your question Inuyasha, but the limo isn't going to wait for you all day,"Miroku said ignoring the question.  
  
"Stupid lech.." mumbled Inuyasha. Walking past him, he went straight in his limo, and shut the door behind him. Taking his cell out of this pocket, he dial up his mansion house address, and called one of his maid that he'll be home along with a guest, but with a rude manner of course.  
  
In the limo..  
  
"Wow! You're so rich! What did you do to earn all these things?!" awed Kagome as she began running around touching objects that she never seen before.  
  
"H-Hey! Don't do that, those are priceless crystals!" Inuyasha shouted as he tried to catch her. "If you really want to know what I do for a living, then stop messing with my things or I'll kick you out!"  
  
Putting back where it was before, Kagome trudged slowly back to the black leather seat, sitting next to Inuyasha and pout, "You're no fun!"  
  
Sighing in fustration, Inuyasha pinch her chubby cheeks, "You're really act like I really do have a niece. Anyways, for the past couple of months, I've been doing acting for a living so basically I'm pretty sure that I've been really famous now. There's a lot of girls that are hitting on me ever since I broke up with my ex a week ago." Taking off his Sean John coat and fling it to the coat rack, he relax his muscle on the cold leather seats. (AN: Let say Inuyasha is 19 years old and Kagome age is unknown but she looks one year younger than Inuyasha in her true from and she looks like she's 6 years old in her chibi form.)  
  
"Master Hiro sir, we're here," called his driver as he opened the large gate and drove up to the front door.  
  
"WOW!!It's so beautiful! I've never seen anything that magnificent in my life," Kagome awed again as she peek the window looking around the luxurious front view. In the middle of the front was a fountain with a statue of a demon dog. There was a huge private pool at the side of the 3 story house, and at the opposite side was a garage fill with different types of cars along with 2 or 3 motor bikes.  
  
The door opened, and Inuyasha grabbed Kagome while she was admiring. Miroku follow behind smiling to himself as he shut the door and enter the door.  
  
"Good evening Master Hiro," greeted the maid bowing at the same time. Some of them seem to blushed as he walk by them, but he simply ignore them .  
  
"Kaede! Is the guest room prepared?" Inuyasha called out to the head servant rudely.   
  
"My, my Inuyasha, you must respect your elder," Kaede said in a calm voice. She wiped her hands on her apron and stepped off the last stair and onto the white marble floor.   
  
"Feh! Whatever," Inuyasha said ignoring her.   
  
Shaking her head Kaede had enough. "Follow me, your niece's room will be across from you."  
  
"WOW!!It's even more beautiful inside! I never seen such a place like this! You're so lucky, I envy you a lot!" Kagome awed once more, looking at high chandelier, paintings, sculpture, crystal glasses, and other various items that are been stored inside this 3 story mansion.  
  
"Keh! All these shit means nothing to me, Miroku happens to buy those things before I moved in," Inuyasha shouted. He followed Kaede as they continued walking up the pearl marble stairs.  
  
Kagome yawned as she half listen to Inuyasha's complaint, her eyes slowly droop and she fell alseep in his arms. She snored softly as she snuggle in deeper into his warmth.  
  
"....So right now, that fucking cameramen had been following me ever since," he shouted once more. Taking couples of deep breath he waited for her response, but nothing came up. "Hey! Are you listening to me?!" Looking at the girl he carried in his arm, he stayed quiet. A tiny smile appear on his face as she smile in her sleep and sift her position to make herself more comfortable in his arms.   
  
"Here we are, poor girl must be tired," Kaede said as she unlocked the door and pushed it opened. "Should I carry her in?" she look sternly at Kagome's sleeping form.  
  
Shaking his head, he refused,"No, it's alright, I'll carry her in."  
  
"As you wish, if you need me I'll be in the kitchen," she said, slightly bow and left.  
  
The room next to his was quit simple. A little bureau on a far north corner, a queen size bed on the other corner, a huge window with white silk curtain, along with a tiny balcony. Another door leads to the bathroom which connect to his, and a closet that was filled with his mother's dresses.  
  
Placing her tiny body on the soft bed, covering her with a thick pink blanket and tuck it under her chin. The feeling couldn't get over Inuyasha, it remind him the time when he was little, his mother always tuck him in and give him a good-night kiss on the forehead. Smiling sadly to himself he walked out the door and close it behind him.  
  
"Is she asleep?" asked Miroku, he came up to Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, so did you ask Sango?" Inuyasha asked, looking sternly at Miroku.  
  
"Yep! She said she'll be Kagome's assistant and will be probably hanging around with her almost everywhere except for meeting and other important things," Miroku said nodding his head, and rubbing his cheeks.  
  
"You grope her didn't you?" Inuyasha asked dryly giving Miroku a sarcastic expression.  
  
"It was an ACCIDENT!! My hand just found her ass, I tried to explain it to her but she wouldn't believe me!" Miroku complained giving out a loud groan. The stinging sensation burned his cheek as he kept rubbing his cheek throughly and roughly.  
  
"Sigh Whatever, I'm going to sleep, all this excitement worned me out," Inuyasha said, 'Not to mention finding a goddess in the middle of my runaway.'  
  
"Remember you're having an live interview with Azumi Mizuhara tomorrow!" Miroku warned him as he kept flipping through a black little note book, and checking the schedule very clearly.  
  
"Who fucking cares?!"Inuyasha said in a droneless tone. Walking to the master room and slam the door right in front of Miroku's face.  
  
"And here I thought his add0itude has change," Miroku said to himself.  
  
"I HEARD THAT! I'LL COME OUT THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS MIROKU!" Inuyasha shouted through the door giving a warning to the poor helpless Miroku who's about to be pummel by the one and other Inuyasha Hiro. (AN: The reason why Inuyasha said that was he's pissed off and tired at the same time. Only pummeling Miroku ease his mood.)  
  
'Shit!' Miroku mentally curse himself as he began running away as Inuyasha flung his door room opened and chase the poor lech around the mansion floor.  
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU MORON!" Inuyasha shouted behind him wearing nothing but a red poka dot boxer showing his bare chest which makes all the maid swoon and their knees weaken as he pass them.  
  
"THIS MORON ISN'T GOING ANYWHERE BUT IN HIS ROOM!" Miroku responded back, running faster as Inuyasha began speeding up.  
  
This continue on the whole night when there was a loud 'bonk' was been heard around the house and everything went dead slient and still.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So what do you think?  
  
I know I'm a crummy writer but I can't help myself! Lol I know it's not much, but I want to see how you like the whole thing? If it turns out okay and you like it, I'll continue on writing and writing till my fingers can't take it anymore. Plus, I've wasted my summer break doing this. since I have a lot of free time I'll be constantly updating!  
  
I'm just so happy that Miroku and Sango are finally an official couple in the series! YAY! Now I'm waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome get together, and Kikyo stay in hell and for enternity, but then I have to admit she's nicer then before now, and someone told me that she's trying to get Inuyasha and Kagome to hook up.   
  
Chapter 2 is going to be about Kagome's first appearance in the celebrity world! Is there going to be a stalker? Find out!  
  
Okay, that's about it! Leave some reviews and I'll be grateful!  
  
Ja ne  
  
-Mew Sango 


	2. I'm On Tv!

Ta da! This is the second chapter of my story! There's two girl that know that I took some part from Wish! They're so smart! Lol. Well I only took a bit but it's a total opposite of the story line, well not the part when Inuyasha rescued Kagome and that she turn chibi at night but can turn in her true from at daylight. My computer is so skrewed right now it has to be in the shop in some day. Sad eh? Also my friends are so mean! That means you RIKA-CHAN! Bleh, see if I care if you want to borrow my manga EVER EVER AGAIN!----threat mumble and also Fujin, and Ryu. Those evil BAAKAAA! I'll say it again, BAKAAAAA!!  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha and the gang, or any other anime  
  
"words"-talking  
  
'words'-thinking  
  
Enjoy!  
  
**Chapter 2**:I'm On TV?!  
  
It was early in the morning and the sun shone brightly through the mansion window. Inuyasha Hiro layed on his bed, wide awake, but last night seems to trouble him. Changing position every few minutes, he couldn't get it off his mind. 'This is fucking killing me, there is no way I can go back to sleep now.' Sighing, he pull off his blue silky blanket, and he got off his bed. Trudging slowly to the door next to him, he hastly knock the door softly.  
  
He waited and waited but she didn't answer. Getting pissed off waiting for her to come, Inuyasha began banging the door with his fist, "Oi! Open up!" Crossing his arms over his bare chest, Inuyasha's mood began to change.  
  
The golden handle turned slowly, and soon the door was pushed open. There appear a raven hair, with sapphire eyes goddess standing right in front of Inuyasha. It was like god sent her from above to be with him, and maybe for once, care for him. Smiling from the rude intruder that distracted her from feeding the birds, she greeted him by a kiss on his cheek. "Good morning Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha's jaw felt like it just hit the ground, his arms weren't cross anymore, in fact it was dangling beside him. Staring at her by her reaction, he couldn't believe his eyes. Speechless, he shaked of the feeling he began to like, and put on a piss mood once more. "Feh! So I see you're in your real form but what the hell are you wearing?"  
  
"You mean this?" replied Kagome. She began to twirl around as her white robes spread out, revealing her robe more in front of Inuyasha. "What's wrong with them?"  
  
"It's not suitable for going out in the public, people would probably think that you can't even afford clothes," Inuyasha said. He smirk when her smile disappeared.  
  
"Well, what am I going to wear anyways?!" asked Kagome, she pouted at him and place her fist on her hips. She thought she got used to Inuyasha's mix emotion, but she was wrong. She couldn't leave the house like a free goddess because he just saved her life and she allow him to grant a wish off from her.  
  
He walked in her room, and opened the closet. Kagome's eyes widen that now she discovered in this closet held the most magnificent dresses she ever saw. "Oh my god.......it's so beautiful. I bet your mother is beautiful as well." She stood next to Inuyasha admiring the outfit that you can never be able afford.  
  
"She is..."he spoke softly. Touching one of the fabric, his eyes soften and he inhale a breath full on his mother's faint perfume.  
  
"Where is she now?" Kagome asked, not taking her eyes off from the outfit that she admire in front of her.  
  
"She....She past away on my sixth birthday. It was a mysterious disease, the doctor tried everything they could, but there was nothing they could do or stop it from spreading. When I turned six, I spend my birthday in the hospital, sitting right beside my mother, and cried. Right after she died, my father was so heart broken, he died a year later. Sesshomaru took care of me while I was old enough to get a job and be able to rent an apartment, " he replied softly, looking after dresses and dresses finding the right one.  
  
Tears began to fall from her cheeks, nothing in her life she felt the pain from the way Inuyasha's gruff voice spoke about his mother. "I-I'm so sorry to hear that."  
  
"I got over it. Anyways wear this," he spoke casually as he took out a baby blue top with thin straps that may show a bit of cleavage, a pink short skirt that was specially design by Miki Yonde, it also comes with a magenta belt around it. Finally he took out a pair of red strapless heels that match with the skirt.  
  
Kagome stared at these clothes Inuyasha picked out for her and look at it with a bit of concern. She stood there, quiet, waiting for Inuyasha to leave the room.  
  
Annoyed by the silence filled up in the room, Inuyasha began to lost it, "Well, what are you waiting for?"  
  
"I need to change, could you please leave the room?" she asked politely, not looking at him.  
  
Blushing, Inuyasha forgot, "R-Right...." Walking to the door he stopped. "Before I leave, I want you to do me a favour. Don't tell anybody that you're a goddess, and don't you dare start flying around. And finally, if you do something that is caught in televsion, I will definitely make your life a living hell." He then closed the door behind him.  
  
Leaning back on the cold wooden polish door on his bare back side, he let out a heavily fustrated sigh. He heard footstep coming towards him and he knew who it was.  
  
"Inuyasha, your interview with Azumi Mizuhara is at 2 o'clock, I suggest that you should bring Kagome with you," Miroku suggested. Leaning on the wall next to the door Inuyasha was leaning against.   
  
"Keh! You're always on time. An interview is an interview, it's not that important. All I have to do is answer her stupid question and that's that." Inuyasha argued.  
  
"I wouldn't be your assistant if you couldn't tell if it's midnight to daylight," Miroku shot back.  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything, instead he raised up his fist getting ready to wack Miroku, but then the door creek open and out pop out Kagome wearing the clothes Inuyasha forced her to wear.  
  
"Well, I guess it is okay, but I think it's a bit unappropriate to wear," Kagome said, tugging her skirt a bit lower. She looked up at the two boys who didn't compliment her or say anything bad to her instead their mouth were hung open, and their eyes seem to be skimming up and down. Covering her chest, she was embarrass what they were doing and how they react. "I-Is it that bad?"  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Miroku and I'm Inuyasha's assistant. It would be an honour if I can take you out for lunch?" Miroku asked as he grip his palm on Kagome's.   
  
"I-I uh...." Kagome studder. She was very confuse by the way Miroku was introducing himself to her again and that this time he offer her to eat lunch with him.  
  
"Knock it off Miroku, she's mine!" Inuyasha said as heat rises inside of him as he push Miroku off, staying close to Kagome as he possibly could.  
  
"Pushy pushy. Alright, she's yours," Miroku said. "But you don't have to be possessive."  
  
"Feh! I was surprise how you ask her out for lunch instead of using 'Would you bear me a child'," Inuyasha said, as he kept is position near to Kagome.  
  
A tiny growl was heard before Miroku has the chance to speak. It got a bit louder and longer as it came from Kagome's stomach. Covering her stomach, she slightly blush. "Oops, guess I'm hungry."  
  
"Lunch would be ready in a few minutes," Miroku said looking at his watch. "By the way Inuyasha were is your niece?"  
  
"She...uh.....left," Inuyasha said slowly, scratching his head, not being positive.  
  
"Oh, alright then, I'll go get Sango to get ready," Miroku said, as he began leaving the "couple" for a moment of privacy.  
  
"Thank god he left," Inuyasha said and sigh in relief. "I'll go and change, and then we'll eat."   
  
Kagome nodded her head as for her respond, and she stood quiet. Inuyasha quickly entered the master room and he started to fling his clothes everywear until he found his favourite red t-shirt and a pair of jean. Right before you know it, he was finished in matter of minutes.  
  
"Let's go!" he urged. As he began walking the opposite direction that Miroku took.  
  
"Well, that was quick," Kagome said to herself in surprise. She began following Inuyasha as he took her the way to the kitchen. 'This house is so big, I might get lost around here.'  
  
Taking another turn, they both walked down the same white marble stair. Maids who were in the stair seems to greet Inuyasha but then a few of them gave Kagome a cold stare. Feeling nervous, she walked closer to Inuyasha feeling unaware that the maids were furious. Taking another turn, they both seem to be in the kitchen. The kitchen table seems to be already filled up with food and that they were waiting to be eaten. Kagome was amazed how the kitchen was clean and spectacluar. There was even more than two chef behind the kitchen door, and that they were too busy to prepare and cook more meals.  
  
"I see you're here," Miroku replied as he came out of the chef's room along with a young woman wearing a pale yellow dress match with a pair of strapless 5 inches yellow heel. Kagome thought she was beautiful, even beautiful than her. Her long flowing brown hair that reached over her waist, and the most amazing brown eyes. She also seem to wear pink eyeshadow that make her look very young.  
  
She seem to began walking towards Kagome's direction and greeted her with a smile. "Hi! I'm Sango, and I'll be gladly to be your assistant. We'll probably be together for most of the time, and I'll be happily glad to know more about you." From that moment when Sango spoke to her for the first time, Kagome knew that Sango could be her very special friend and could probably tell her about everything.  
  
"Are we going to eat or not? I'm not going to fucking stand here all day while you two start to chit chat about god who knows what," Inuyasha argued as he sat down on his victorian chair. Miroku took the chair beside him, and both of the men began eating their exquisite meal.  
  
"Shall we eat?" asked Sango as she pull Kagome to the chair next to Inuyasha, and Sango sat down on the chair next to Kagome's. The four of them began eating while Sango and Kagome talked about themselves. Kagome skip the part about being a goddess, she was afraid how Inuyasha's would turn her life a living hell, and she knew that it wasn't going to be pretty.   
  
"Master Hiro, your limo is ready. Shall you be leaving right away?" asked Hoshiyomi, Inuyasha's faithful butler. (A/N:Can't think of any names, I was watching episode 136-140, and I think Hoshiyomi is suitable for being a bulter LOL!)  
  
Eating the last bite, Inuyasha stood up, "Yeah, but I'm going to take my Jaguar instead of the limo." He also pull Kagome out of her seat, and seem to drag her along with him. "Come on wench."  
  
"H-Hey! What?!" Kagome studder as she was being drag by Inuyasha. She look back to Sango, and gave her a pleading look. Sango seem to smile and she wave back. Miroku on the other hand smile brightly as they both watch Inuyasha and Kagome left the kitchen.  
  
"I think Inuyasha is learning to love again," Sango said with a giggle.  
  
"This time I think it's for real," Miroku replied. His hand closely began making contact towards Sango.  
  
From the corner of her eyes, she spotted something flying near Miroku's cheek. With a quick slap across his face, she saw it flew off. "Damn!"  
  
"W-Wha?! I didn't touch you! Even if I did, I swear it was an accident," Miroku said trying to be innocent.  
  
"Right.."Sango said and she gave him a dry look. "Come on we don't have all day. We have to get to the studio, and plus I want to spend the whole day with Kagome!"   
  
Quickly heading towards the limo, the driver began following Inuyasha's Jaguar.  
  
"Inuyasha, where are we going?!" ask Kagome as she clench her fist on the handle while Inuyasha was driving over the speeding limit. Looking down at the road, it seems that they were heading to a big traffic. The car in front of them seems to slow down,and Kagome began to panic. "WE'RE GOING TO DIE! DO SOMETHING!"she scream. She cover her eyes with her hands, and began praying to god out there so he could save her.  
  
"We're not going to die. Just hang on tight," he said. With a smirk on his face, he took a sharp turn and enter the alley way. Driving a bit slower in the thin lane he looked at her. "You can open your eyes now."  
  
Peeking between her fingers, she sigh in relief. Placing her hand on her chest, she quietly breathe in and out until her nerves calm down. "You could have gotten us killed!" she shouted into his ears.  
  
"That hurt bitch!" he yelp in pain. "At least we're alive." He kept on driving as they took another turn and out in the busy street once more.  
  
"Easy for you to say, this is my first time in a car with an actor who's driving over the speed limit." Kagome complain. She turned her face away from Inuyasha and cross her arm.  
  
Inuyasha slow down and parked in front of a tall glass building. Cutting the engine off he took out his keys and put it in his jean pocket. "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome slowly turn to his direction and look up at him. "What?"  
  
"When we're on tv or anywhere else except in the mansion, you're going to be my girlfriend from now on," Inuyasha said, looking at her seriously.  
  
The word "girlfriend" that came out of Inuyasha's mouth suddenly frighten Kagome. "W-Why?!" She was even frighten the way Inuyasha look serious.  
  
"There won't be a mob of girls outside the front entrance of the building ready to devour me. Azumi won't be pissing me off if she kept on saying that I'm still single and about my ex. But the only problem is would be photographer taking picture of us and making up fake stories about us," Inuyasha explain.  
  
"Fine. But promise me you'll drive slower or else I won't do it," Kagome agreed.  
  
"Fine! But as long what I tell you what to do then I'll drive slower," Inuyasha also agreed but was great disappointed he's not going to drive what he want.  
  
The "couple" got out of the car and went inside the building. Kagome was nervous by the way Inuyasha's arm is around her waist. This new feeling in her body made her heart to race and her face turn cherry red. She began looking around so her mind won't be distracted by his touch.  
  
As they both kept on walking down the hall, they soon approach two men wearing black suit and sunglasses. Both look down at them and nodded their head. Moving to the side, one of the open the door. 'I guess they're bodyguard.'Kagome wonder as they both look down at her and gave her a smile which make her even more nervous. She smile back a bit as she and Inuyasha enter the room.  
  
"Kagome! I'm glad you'd made it. I was so worry that you won't be able to make it and that Miroku was about to cancel the interview," Sango said as she rushed up to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Inuyasha, the interview is going to start in a few minutes. Also, meet Azumi Mizuhara," Miroku said as he pulled out a young girl with blonde hair who might be the same age as Sango.   
  
"Oh my god! I can't believe I'm acting standing right here with Inuyasha Hiro. I gotta say I love every single movie you star in! I heard that you broke up with your former girlfriend. Maybe if your still single, you and I could eat something after the interview," offered Azumi.  
  
'Can this bitch get anymore girlish?!" Inuyasha looked at her in disgust. "Look, I was forced to come here, it's not like I want to do this stupid interview or anything. I'm glad you know about the whole break up news about me and my ex, but I already found someone. So I'll have to pass," Inuyasha decline her offer, and he kept Kagome closer to him.  
  
"K-KIKYOU?!" Azumi shriek in fear. She pointed her fingers at Kagome and shake in horror. "I never knew you guys are back together?!"  
  
Kagome was shock she was misplace by someone else. Was there someone who look exactly like her? A clone maybe? But she wasn't too sure. "E-Excuse me? But I'm not Kikyou or whoever she is. I'm Kagome. KA-GO-ME," Kagome said.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, you just look very similar to a model that I've met before," Azumi apologized. She look at Kagome in a close up view, and checking around her making sure she look a bit different from Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha, Azumi, you guys have 2 minutes to get in that stage," called out Kasumi Mitsukawa, the manager of Kurumi Studio. She quickly went up to the cameramen to discuss some issue.  
  
"I'll see you later," Inuyasha said with a gruff in his voice as he pry his arm off of her tiny thin waist.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Kagome," Azumi said and gave her a slight bow and walked off to the stage with Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome sigh heavily and she began to slouch. 'This isn't my day.' She took a last glance at Inuyasha and smiled. Walking back behind the stage, she decided to hang around with Sango while the interview is over. People began pushing and shoving around which make it difficult to walk by.  
  
"Kagome! Over here!" called out Sango as she started waving her arms around.  
  
She spotted Sango's arm and then ran up to her. "Sango! Thank god you're here. I thought I have to wait here by myself when Inuyasha's doing his interview with Azumi,"Kagome said and sigh in relief. Sango smiled to see the happiness on Kagome's face,"Oh yeah, I overheard what Azumi just said a few minutes ago and I was surprise. At first I thought you were Kikyo when I met you for the first time in the mansion. But Kikyo would never smile like you and she never communicate anybody who's lower than she is."  
  
Kagome's body quiver as Sango mention Kikyo once more. Whoever Kikyo is or what she does, Kagome knew that she's bad news and she doesn't want to know anymore information about her. "Why don't we watch the interview and see how well it's going okay?" she asked Sango along with a smile. "Sure, there's nothing to do anyways," agreed Sango. She show Kagome the way to the cameramen to get front view of the stage.  
  
"And we're starting in three...two...one...,"quietly called out Kasumi as she stood beside one of the cameramen.  
  
"He's the top actor there is in the celebrity world. He won over 6 grammy awards for his outstanding performance. He was voted for the most wanted actor and today, I'm going to be interviewing the famous Inuyasha Hiro!" Azumi said along with a smile. "I'll be asking him some questions along with his career, his status, and the movies he'll be starring in." She shift her position look straight forward to Inuyasha who was sitting unpatiently in his chair. "So Inuyasha....We all know that you broke up with your ex a week ago. Tell us, is there anyone new you just met?"  
  
Inuyasha sigh in fustration and he simply answer her question. "Yes, I have and I would like her to come on stage as a matter of fact."  
  
"Eh?!" Kagome said in horror. Was it her imagination or did Inuyasha just called her out. 'No no no no! Inuyasha no baka, I've never been on this kind of stuff before.' Biting her bottom lips, she stood there still, unable to say a word. Then, someone lightly pushed her, forcing her making her way towards Inuyasha and Azumi. "Go Kagome! We don't want the viewers to change the channel now do we?" said Sango, she continue pushing the unstable Kagome to where she belong.  
  
Squinting her eyes when the brightness of the light shone down, she quietly walk towards him and the first thing she does was bow in front of Azumi. "I-I.........um.........uh.......I-It's nice to be here, I guess," Kagome said in a confuse tone. She then took a step back and stood close to Inuyasha as possible.  
  
Azumi now lost her confidence, now that Kagome was on stage, she can't use the her lines anymore. Taking deep breath and staying calm for a few minutes, she now found the right words. "As you can now see, Inuyasha's new chick, Kagome, is now with us on the show. For viewers and fan out there, you might slighty notice that how Kagome looks exactly like Inuyasha's ex, Kikyo. I'm very surprise how he found her and yet their relationship is going pretty steady."  
  
"Anyways, I'm really excited to watch your latest movie that's coming out in the middle of May. I also notice that not only it's an action and adventure film, there's also romance, comedy and yet angst. Plus, it's base in a feudal era." Azumi continue on,"How does it feel to wearing an uncomfortable red kimono and may I ask, running around bare footed?"  
  
"Feh! I guess it's alright, and beside that kimono isn't that bad at least it's light to run around with it," Inuyasha replied in annoyance. "It actually feels nice to run around in dirt, and beside, I can't fucking stand why I have to fall on the ground face first when I hear that god damn word 'sit'."  
  
Azumi slightly giggle how Inuyasha express his feeling."Thanks for coming today and that's all for today. It's nice to meet you again Inuyasha, Kagome," Azumi said. "Up next, I'll have another interview with Saki Negashita, on her new single album 'Sweet & Innocent'."  
  
"..And CUT!" shouted Kasumi, and the suddenly the light went out and the cameramen shut off their video camera. Everyone began running around once more and Kagome, Inuyasha, and Azumi left the stage.  
  
"I can't believe for the rest of half of the show, you just answer a few lousy questions and yet you gain another 500,000 yen in one shot," Miroku said as he appear with Sango beside him.  
  
"What's your point? I could make another 500,000 yen without doing any interview with some hyper chick that's all over me," Inuyasha replied dryly.  
  
"My point is, Inuyasha, that you shouldn't be laying around being bored. But instead spice things up! Do something that all girls who's watching would probably be more interested in you," Miroku said.  
  
"Enough! We have a rough day, why don't you guys go back to the mansion while me and Kagome started shopping around," Sango said as she stop the boys before things gets even worse.  
  
"What about we all to the parking lot but go in different direction?" Kagome suggested. She's getting tired of the way Inuyasha was acting strangely these days, and the way she can't use her power in front of anyone. Also, she's getting tired of walking around like a normal human being, she can't wait to turn back small and began floating around like a free spirit.  
  
"Great idea Kagome! Let's go before any reporter spotted us," Sango said.  
  
Walking out of the room and away from the bodygaurds, the four of them quietly left the building. Inuyasha stay close to Kagome, and as for Sango she tried to stay away from Miroku as possible. The quietness seems to make them uncomfortable but yet the group continued walking. As soon they were close to the exit doorway, something or somebody was out there making a load of racket just waiting......waiting for them to appear.  
  
"Do you hear something?" asked Kagome, the noises seem to frighten her as she clutch onto Inuyasha. There's something out there she never experience before and yet it's something that she'll never forget.  
  
"Damn! Inuyasha your fan is here. How the hell did they find us?! Miroku, did they follow you when you were fetching something you left at the mansion?" asked Sango. She look at Miroku and gave him a cold hard stare.  
  
"Why are you always accusing me for?! I didn't see anyone when I coming here so how the hell should I suppose to know!" Miroku replied back, looking warily.  
  
"No time for explaination, first we need to get the fuck out of here," Inuyasha said as he push the clear glass door open, looking down at his own fan who then scream louder as he show his appearance.  
  
"Feh! Not only their my fan, their also your fan too Kagome," Inuyasha said as he hold onto Kagome. "B-But why do they admired me?! There must be an explaination. Maybe they like me is because I'm your girlfriend and you got me involve with this!" Kagome accused him, poking her finger on his chest, as her anger began to rise.  
  
Sango quickly flip out her Nokia celluar phone and dail up the security. "We need security down at the main entrance NOW! Why?! BECAUSE there's a mob of god damn fan out there waiting to devour him. If they're not down here soon, there's no doubt that I'll come up there and kick your ass!.....Thank you," Sango said, putting her phone back in her Louis Vuitton bag. Looking at her friends she gave them a cheerful smile, "They're coming soon!" she said.  
  
'S-She's scary....' Miroku looked at her in complete horror, but he shrugged it off,'I guess that why I'm in love with her.'  
  
The crowd beagn moving closer to them, each of everyone one of them either scream out Inuyasha's or Kagome's name. The front row wave their hands around waiting to be touch by their idol. Screaming and crying at the same times fan girls and guys suddenly began shooting pictures of the young "couplet" who was getting restless.   
  
Suddenly two large group of men wearing a blue dark uniform suddenly came appear. Getting the crowd to get their attention, they took out a can of pepper spray and began squirting the crowd. Their eyes began to burn as tears dripped down on their faces. The burning sensation cause the crowd to escape the building.  
  
"Now this is our chance to run," Sango said as she began to run towards the crowd and into the parking lot. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku soon began to follow her and without much difficulty. Kagome's feet was being to get sore from the heels and when she couldn't take the pain anymore, she grab Inuyasha and Miroku and began flying towards the limo where Sango was.  
  
Within seconds she let go of them and smooth out her skirts. Miroku was completely dazed. Was it his imagination or was it Kagome that flew and dragging him to the limo. Scratching his head, he looked at her in confusion. "Kagome, is it me or is it that you can fly?"  
  
"You idiot! Now Miroku knows! It's a good thing that all those people got those pepper liquid in their eyes so they won't see what the hell is going on and that they trample over almost all of the security before they realize anything!" Inuyasha shouted right in front of her face.   
  
"You forget someone. I also saw what happen," Sango cut in and she gave Kagome the same look as Miroku.  
  
"Well....my feet hurts and I couldn't take it anymore! I never knew how heels can kill your feet. I couldn't help but to fly to ease away the pain," Kagome tried to explain. Her emotion felt like guilt as she remember she broke one of Inuyasha's promise.  
  
"Why don't you explain the whole thing to us in the limo. We won't tell anyone if it's really really serious," Miroku said.  
  
Kagome nodded, still looking guilty, they all went inside the dark black stretch limo and Sango quietly closed the door.  
  
The dark alley near the building stood a dark mysterious person. A man with dark dark hair, and the depth of hell lurk in his purple red eyes. By far the worse,his laughter is far worse than satin himself. "I've finally found you........." His pure hatred and evil aurora darken the whole alley way, lurking deep into the street was left only by an evil chuckle.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That took long. Well how do you like it? Can anybody guess who's the mysterious person is?? Even "he" freaks me out when I describe him. Also I'm 100% lazy right now and I can't even think straight. That's why this chapter is my dislike about it.  
  
While writing this chapter I'm also watching Beyblade. Lol, you guys might think I'm a loser but I do like watching it. My favourite characters is has to be Kai and Ray or whatever you spell their name. I think they're hot, LOL. You see that, I think I'm really a loser that I watch Beyblade.  
  
I'm so mad at my computer! It takes me 2 hours till I can open a document or file!! Also it took me half an hour to open another one. As if from now on my computer is going to be in a shop to get it fix!Also I'm waiting till Inuyasha's series goes up to 160 so I'll be able to buy the box set and also just to tell you THE THIRD MOVIE IS ARRIVING IN NORTH AMERICA IN AUGUST! Better mark that calendar or it's going to be sold out! Also if you haven't notice, on September 2004 Japan is going to film the FOURTH MOVIE of Inuyasha. Although I'm surprise how many movie were publish, I'm not sure what it is about so I can't tell you. Also in August the first and second movie is going to be translated into English and is going to be in film in August also. If you haven't watch it yet, now is the chance to, but if you do watch it, you should watch it again in english version, I think they'll give out some free gift of Inuyasha if you watch it.  
  
That's all for today!  
  
Ja ne  
  
-Mew Sango 


	3. Truth To Be Told

I'm sorry....very very sorry! This just to prove you guys that I'm very lazy all of a sudden. Heck I haven't left my house for 3 weeks straight. Plus I've been taking trips to Toronto with NO computers. I'm very very sorry....I'm such a bad authoress TT  
  
Anyways onward with chapter 3!  
  
Enjoy.  
  
"words"-talking  
  
'words'-thinking  
  
**Chapter 3**:Truth To Be Told  
  
"Okay Kagome, spit it out," Sango said, looking at Kagome straight in the eye. "Something's up, and I guess only Inuyasha knows about this."  
  
Kagome stared down on the ground, pretending to admire her feet. Her thumbs fiddling together, as the silent intention began killing her. "I...well....it's a long story."  
  
"We have all day Kagome, just take your time," said Miroku as he continue looking at her with full concern on his face.  
  
"This is just great! Now out of the fucking blue Miroku and Sango knows now," Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he stared out the window pane.  
  
Taking deep breath and adjusting herself to make herself comfortable on the black clean leather seat, Kagome began. "First of all, I'm a goddess. I **can **fly, and do what any other apprentice goddess would do. That's the only part Inuyasha knows about me. But there's more why I'm here..."  
  
His ears began to tweak to her voice, he didn't know there was more. He left the window pane and continue to look at Kagome with full attention. Sango and Miroku were both surprise about that. Eyes widened as Kagome continued.  
  
"I was here because after finishing my training, my master, Ms. Hikari, told me for my final training in able to become a real full fledge goddess is that I have to find a certain jewel. She told me it was a purplish pink jewel in a shape of a marble, if I don't find it within a year, all of my power will be drain." Kagome said as she choke back the tears that were falling from her face.  
  
"It's alright, I'm sure we'll be able to find it," Sango said, as she held Kagome in her arms.  
  
"Tell me Kagome, what sorts of powers **can** you do exactly?" Miroku asked in interest as he lean closer towards her.  
  
Inuyasha was also eager too as he lean closer to Kagome. "That I need to know also." His ears began to perk up waiting for the young goddess to answer.  
  
"Well, I master my healing technique from the help of my master. But....." she paused for a moment as a tiny pink blush appear on her face. "I cannot master any defence and attack mode."  
  
"You got to be fucking serious?!" shouted Inuyasha as he stared at her in disbelief. His jaw hung open and his eyes began to twitch in annoyance.  
  
"But you got to admit, mastering all of the healing technique is really impressive," Sango said and shot a evil glance towards Inuyasha. He moved back a few inches, at the evil glare haunt his mind.  
  
"Did your master give you any clue?" Miroku asked with a concern expression that was all over his face.  
  
"Well, she only said that it's here in Japan. But she didn't tell me the exact location to it," Kagome replied. She dried off her tears, and with that Sango release her.  
  
"Maybe we should help too?" Sango suggested and gave a shrug when Inuyasha gave her a glare back right at her. The expression on Kagome face turn out with light and happiness. "That would be really helpful! I'd appreciated if you did!" Kagome said and gave Sango a warm smile.  
  
"I think we should, but first we have to get Inuyasha's agreement on that," said Miroku as the group now turn their eyes on the hanyou who began to grumble along with an annoyance on his face."What about it Inuyasha?"  
  
The boy didn't took very long to answer. But if they began to help Kagome on her quest, they also have to keep the media away from knowing the truth. With a hestitant growl he sigh with defeat. "Fine!" he barked, "As long as we find that fucking jewel and the whole god damn media doesn't know about this shit, then I'll join in too."  
  
Kagome raced up to Inuyasha crushing her body to his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer to her. "Thank you so much! I promise you won't regret it, and also I have to remind you that you still have a wish that I have to grant." A dumbfounded look on his face as she hugged him with joy in her face. His face burn with embarrassment as his friends and assistants chuckled at him.  
  
Coughing, Miroku took out his cellular phone and press the button that reached to the driver of the limo. "Driver, please escourt us back to the mansion, we had enough excitement today."  
  
The driver of the limo hanged up on Miroku with the new following order. He began with a fast call before starting off. "Hey......it's me. I found her. Yes, she's with that Inuyasha kid," and with a long pause a smirk on his face slowly show. "Got it boss."  
  
Back to the dark alley, the man with hell on his eyes chuckled as he turned of his phone. "Once I capture her, the fucking world would bow down to me." He began to walk into his silver convertible and began driving down the main street of Tokyo with a satisfy look on his face.  
  
"I cannot believe I fucking agree to this shit," Inuyasha continue to curse beneath his breath as they headed slowly towards the 3 story high mansion.  
  
"Now now Inuyasha, think of it as a good deed you're doing. At least all of us is going to regret what we have done is right," Miroku said, as he interrupted Inuyasha.  
  
"What kind of bullshit you're talking about Miroku?! I don't grope woman even time they pass me," Inuyasha shot back at Miroku.  
  
"Master Hiro sir, we're here," the driver spoke in a manner tone as the park right in front of the white stair.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha first got of the limo along with Sango and Miroku by their side. Walking up the white stairs seems difficult for Kagome to walk up than to walk down, her feet began to ache in pain, her toe felt like it began to get swollen as her heels began to making clicking noises.  
  
The polish 2 sided wooden door burst open as the head maid ran towards Inuyasha along with a couple maid behind her. "Inuyasha, there's an important phone call for you. It's really urgent!" said Kaede. Taking few breath and calming her self down, she look at her young master.  
  
His eyebrow went up when there's an important phone call for him. "Who?" he asked as he began curious with this mysterious phone caller.  
  
"It's your brother, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. He wants you to call back as soon as possible," Kaede answer with a calm tone. The maids took a few step back, knowing how Inuyasha's temper whenever someone mention his brother's name. Sango and Miroku also took steps behind Inuyasha as they remember Inuyasha giving death threats whenever he meet Sesshomaru face to face. Kagome kept her position next to Inuyasha with a curious and confusing expression on her face. 'Sesshomaru....?'  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DOES HE WANT NOW?!" Inuyasha roar as dark flaming aurora bursting around him. First, he knew what Kagome was and what she's after. He did a stupid interview with some stuck up bitch, and now his brother called him for god who knows what.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha," Kaede snapped at the fustrated, yet pissed off boy. "He wanted to congradulate on your success, and he also want you do him a minor favour."  
  
"Bullshit! Why would he ever congradulate on my own success. He fucking own the biggest coorporation there ever was and yet he wants me to do some stupid minor favour for him?!" Inuyasha cuss and cross his arm, looking like a five year old getting into trouble by beating some other kids that made fun of his ears.  
  
"Inuyasha, he's your brother, if you just do this for him he'll leave you alone. I know you two don't get along with each other, but he needs his younger brother to help him. Now be a good boy, and call him." Kaede said keeping her calm expression stay in place.  
  
"Hey you old hag! I don't have to and you can't make me. I can fire your ass off as I please!" Inuyasha shot back at Kaede once again. Nobody ever order him unless if they're family member....but he never follow order whenver Sesshomaru ask him to and here he is outside of his own house, and one of his servants, to be more exact, head servant of the house hold order him to call back his low life brother.  
  
"I believe you cannot do that Inuyasha. If it weren't for me, the house won't look like a pig and you would end up beating every man servant there ever was," Kaede said once more, as she look at Inuyasha childish form.  
  
"Keh!" he said, knowing he lost the arguement. "Fine, but if that bastard call me one more time, I'll rip off all the phone connection in this mansion."  
  
"While you're at that, I'll take Kagome around the city for the rest of the day," Sango said. She grab Kagome's arm and began dragging her down the curse stairs once more that kills her feet everytime she takes a step. Kagome, who was very confuse who Sesshomaru was and why Inuyasha hate is very own brother. Following Sango to a yellow mini convertible, they hop in as Sango lazily started the car and began to accelerate her car.  
  
"Sango..." Kagome spoke quietly at Sango, who was silence for a moment. Sango sigh in fustration not because of Kagome, but of what Inuyasha did. "Yes?" she answer as she keep her eyes focus on the road and her ears focusing on Kagome's voice.  
  
"Why does Inuyasha hate his own brother?" Kagome asked once more. She can never understand hatred to one another and the reason why the hatred began.  
  
"Sesshomaru hated Inuyasha for what he is. He hated Inuyasha's mother since she was human, so that why the hatred goes on when Inuyasha was born since he was half. They fight constantly whenever they see their faces and argue non stop. Just when Sesshomaru went to university, things began to become quieter. Yet no matter what they always end up holding a grudge to one another," Sango answer as she sigh once again.  
  
"Oh....I see," Kagome said in a quiet tone.  
  
Inuyasha picked up the phone closer to him and began punching the number to Sesshomaru's office. After a few dailing tone, a rough voice answer. "Welcome to Kamiya Cooporation, Master Sesshomaru is fairly busy right now. Either talk to one of the other employee or make an appointment."  
  
"Shut the crappy politeness talk Jaken, put Sesshmaru on the other line!" Inuyasha barked an order.  
  
"You filthy half mutt! Never speak Master Sesshomaru that way or......"Jaken shouted back. He hated Inuyasha as well. He was one of Sesshomaru's loyal assistant and he stand with high pride. This green toad like creature was interrupted by a calm deep voice before he finished insulting Inuyasha.  
  
"Enough Jaken...let me speak with my brother alone. If there's any visitor please tell them to come back tomorrow," Sesshomaru said through the intercom from Jaken's desk.  
  
"Y-Yes, Master Sesshomaru!" said Jaken as he press the line to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Hello dear brother of mine," Sesshomaru said holding the phone next to his ear. Smirking over his unemotional face, he could tell Inuyasha was not in a good mood.  
  
"Cut the fucking brother shit Sesshomaru and what do you want?!" Inuyasha started to cuss again, louder making the mansion echo.  
  
"Listen, all I'm asking is a tiny favour. If you can't do that, then mind as well hand the opportunity to Kouga," Sesshomaru said along with another smirk appear on his face. Teasing and insulting Inuyasha was one of his specialty, if it wasn't for him, Inuyasha wouldn't be an actor he is now.  
  
"Oh no you don't. That wimpy wolf is not taking part of my job!" Inuyasha shouted at the reciever making Sesshomaru ears started to ring.  
  
"I thought so, anyways I need you to look after Rin for me for at least 2 weeks. I can't find any babysitters to look after her, mind as well ask you." Sesshomaru said as he mention his adopted 7 year old daughter.  
  
"Keh! No Problem, but why the babysitting for?" Inuyasha asked as his voice lowered down. He was pretty fond of his adopted niece. She wasn't a spoiled brat like any other kids. She has the cutest smile there ever was and yet she doesn't trouble anyone.  
  
"I'm taking a trip to Europe to do some business to take care of, it won't take that long," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, watever. Drop her at my house at 8 pm sharp," Inuyasha said not waiting for his reply as he hung up the phone.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Uhhhh.....I think that's it. Once again I'm very sorry. Next chapter would be longer and enjoyable. I just came back from my vacation and now I'll be writing constantly.  
  
Anways review, review, review!  
  
No flames please....I had a hard day.  
  
-Mew Sango 


End file.
